White Flesh
by Neko Oni
Summary: heero is a were-wolf. duo is in danger. 1x2


warnings: 1x2, ncs White Flesh It was the time of night when the silence was, clichéd as it may seem, truly deafening. Such solitude may drive some to madness, but it had never bothered him before. Tonight, however, he found himself padding restlessly throughout the safe house, a silent shadow blending in with the darkness, driven by some nameless, barely controlled urge. He paused in his relentless pacing by an open door, attracted by the pale moonbeam slicing through the darkness of the bedroom. Hard, bewildered cobalt eyes traveled up the dim light to a nearly full moon. The white orb absorbed his vision, his pupils dilated, reflecting the near perfect roundness of the moon, and a sudden wave of pain washed over him, radiating from the bandaged wolf bite on his thigh. His whole body spasmed. Fighting to keep control of himself, he gripped the wooden door frame, feeling it splinter beneath his hand. Breathing raggedly, he wrenched his gaze away from the moon. They traveled down the beam of light, to the slender figure illuminated on the bed. Long, lithe limbs were entangled in the bed sheets. Thick, honey brown waves were held back in a braid that flowed down the gently curved back, resting against the oversized black nightshirt. Stray wisps of hair escaped to curl about a heart shaped face lightly smattered with freckles. Soft, full pink lips were parted sweetly. Gazing at the alluring creature curled on the bed, he was filled with a primitive hunger, a vicious lusting, that was driving him over the edge, compelling his every thought, driving away all rational reason.Loosing all thought, guided by instinct, he stalked over to the bed and climbed on top of the sleeping boy. Feeling his weight, startled violet eyes flew wide open. "Heer-!!" The cry was muffled by harsh, crushing lips. He grabbed both slender wrists in one hand and held them above the other's head, kissing him more deeply. He pressed himself roughly against the soft body beneath him, grabbing at the gentle curves, bruising the tender skin. Heero drew back to gaze down at the boy beneath him. Duo looked up at him, eyes bright with fear. "Heero, what are you doing? Let me go, you're hurting me!" Duo writhed and wriggled for a few seconds until Heero let his full weight fall upon him, trapping his smaller body. Duo licked his panting, parted lips, unknowingly adding fuel to the fire burning inside of Heero. Heero once more attacked the full, pink lips, thrusting his tongue in and out so deeply that Duo started to gag. Heero 's free hand reached under Duo's nightshirt, feeling the warm, soft skin of Duo's flat abdomen. The hand carressed it once before digging his fingers into the gentle curves of his side. Duo whimpered and tried to jerk away, but Heero was too strong. Heero's roving hand now grasped Duo's thigh then whisked away his boxers. He ran his hand over Duo's stomach and the inside of his thighs. His lips left Duo's to kiss at the soft hollow of his throat, sucking so vicuiously that he left teethmarks on the white skin. Duo thrashed his little body, trying desperately to throw off Heero's weight. His heart pounded, and his mind was paralized with fear. He could already feel bruises forming from Heero's assault, and his lips were swollen from the harsh kisses. A thrill of excitement rushed through Heero, making his blood race faster, his heart beat harder. He could smell Duo's fear, and hear his whimpers and shouts. He removed his own shorts and pressed his full, hard arousal between his legs, grinding against him. Duo feircely tried to jerk away once again, and Heero felt the bones in the slender wrists grate.  
  
Heero pushed Duo's nightshirt up, letting his teeth rome over the soft skin, tearing it, and drawing blood. Duo screamed as his shoulder, stomach, and thighs were bit. The heady smell of blood and sweat mingled with fear was all Heero could stand of this sweet imp. He forced Duo's legs up and apart, then shoved himself fully into the virginal entrance. Heero began a wild rocking rythym, thrusting in and out violently. Duo screamed as he felt a painful tearing in his body. Tears trickled from his eyes, which were tightly shut to block out the image of what was happening to him. Heero rode him swiftly, as such a fast pace Duo couldn't handle it, and with one violent shudder, he fell limp. Heero felt Duo trembling under him as, with one last thrust, he came with a glorious growl of satisfaction. The release felt so good, all his restlessness leaving him in one shattering wave that he wanted to howl his pleasure. Heero tilted his head back, and howled his triumph. It was a loud, guttural wail from somewhere deep inside him. Damn, he felt good, so good that halfway through his howl, he fell unconscious. The two bodies lay on the bed, one trembling and bleeding, the other still growling occasionally until the sun appeared, driving the moon away. Only then did the second one lie still, the events of the passed night erased from his mind. tbc....... 


End file.
